The Girl's Mission!
by Suki-Itami
Summary: An idea that spawned from a conversation between me and my friends last year at our lunch table about why Kankuro wears the hat.


"Why aren't there any good movies here, Temari?" Hinata asked from Temari's room.

Temari sighed. "If you look hard enough, you'll find one." She finished making more Margaritas for them.

Ino, TenTen, and Sakura laughed at the TV. They were a little drunk, but it wasn't anything that would make them pass out…yet. Temari walked out into the living room and saw them laughing hysterically at _Spongebob Squarepants_.

Temari sighed and shook her head. "I think you guys are done for tonight."

Hinata ran out of Temari's room with a DVD in her hands. "What about this?"

The other girl's, except Temari, looked at it and smiled. "Aw! Wolves!"

"Is it _Wolf's Rain_, Hinata?" Temari asked, setting down the tray with the Margaritas on an end table.

Hinata nodded, smiling. "Yep! It's so cute, the little wolves!"

Temari sighed. "Fine, if it can get the drunks to stop laughing hysterically at a kids show."

"But, it's hilarious!" Ino said, starting to laugh at the show again.

"Temari, did you put any kind of drugs in her drink?" TenTen asked, kind of scared of Ino.

Temari shrugged. "Not that I know of."

Sakura sighed and sat down on the couch while Hinata put the DVD into the DVD Player. When everyone was sitting down, and the DVD on the main menu, they pressed play and watched the movie. Which actually was just a DVD with four or five episodes on it.

When it ended, Kankuro walked in. Everyone looked over at the door when it opened. Sakura noticed that Kankuro's hat looked like cat-ears near the top.

"His hat!" Sakura shouted.

Kankuro jumped back and put his hands in front of himself defensively. "Huh? Are you drunk?"

"Tipsy."

Hinata looked over and saw this next. "Oh my god, Sakura's right!"

Ino looked over to see what they meant and saw it. "Aw, so cute!"

TenTen looked over and saw it too. "Wow…"

Kankuro was confused beyond even what he thought he could be.

Temari was the last to look and when she realized it, she started giggling. "Aw, that's so adorable!"

"What in the…?" Kankuro saw the empty Margarita glasses and said, "You're all drunk!!" He walked up the stairs, more like ran, and into his room.

The girl's all looked at each other and started giggling.

"He has kitty-ears!!" Hinata nearly shouted, still giggling.

"So that's why he wears the hat…?" TenTen asked, still slightly giggling.

Temari laughed, "I never even realized it before!"

Ino and Sakura were laughing too hard to have said anything at all.

Gaara walked in the door next, carrying a bag of junk food. He became really confused when he saw the girl's giggling, but then saw the Margarita glasses. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, putting everything up before going into his room upstairs and getting on the Internet.

"I've got an idea!" Ino said, getting everyone's attention. "A new mission! This mission is to discover why Temari's younger brother wears the hat!"

"Secret Mission: Kitty-Ears!" Sakura shouted; she **was** drunk.

"Yaay!" Everyone else shouted.

"Shut up down there!!" Gaara shouted, he sounded annoyed.

The girl's didn't say anything but continued laughing.

"The mission starts tomorrow." Temari said, still laughing.

The others giggled before going back into the kitchen to get more Margarita.

…

The next morning, the girl's woke up with pounding headaches…all but Sakura remembered Secret Mission: Kitty-Ears.

"I said that?" Sakura asked, unable to believe it.

Temari nodded. "Yep. And now we're going to go find out why Kankuro wears the hat."

Kankuro walked down the stairs as TenTen swallowed a Tylenol to help with the headache.

TenTen looked over and said, "There he is!!"

Sakura looked over and said, "Oh my god!" She launched herself at Kankuro, but he moved out of the way.

"W-What the…?" Kankuro started moving towards the door. "I'm leaving now…"

Sakura stood up, she had fallen on the floor. "Lets get him!"

The others nodded and ran out the door after him.

Gaara walked down the stairs and saw the girl's leaving. "What'd I miss?"

Temari looked straight ahead and saw Kankuro. "Straight ahead, girls."

"Got it!" They said, fanning out so that they could close in on him.

Temari grabbed her younger brothers arm, holding him in place.

Kankuro looked at Temari like she was crazy. "What're you doing?"

"I've got him, now!" Temari shouted.

The girl's launched themselves at him from all directions. "We've got you now!"

Kankuro's mouth dropped open and he quickly activated the substitution jutsu right before he could be tackled. So, now the girl's were piled on top of a pile of sand.

Everyone got up and looked around for him in the area, getting some strange looks from people while they were.

Temari stopped when she saw the top advisor for Gaara. "Hey, have you seen Kankuro?"

The guy thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "Yes, he went towards the Sunagakure Academy."

"Thanks!" Temari ran to the direction of the academy.

Kankuro sighed as the transformation jutsu released and he became his normal self again. "I've never had this much energy wasted **already**."

Hinata saw him and jumped down from a roof just behind where Kankuro was standing, landing on top of Kankuro. Which sent him sprawling on the ground.

Hinata, sitting on Kankuro's back, smiled. "Can I borrow your hat?" She asked, trying to take off Kankuro's hat.

Kankuro grabbed the bottom of his hat. "My hat! Let go of it!"

TenTen saw them up ahead and smirked. "Yes, now we can complete the mission successfully."

Kankuro looked over and saw TenTen, Ino, Sakura, and Temari running towards him from all directions. _I should never have gotten out of bed today!_

The rest of the girl's tackled Kankuro and eventually tore his hat off of his head.

"I got it off!" Sakura shouted.

The girl's stood up and looked down at Kankuro, who was now covering his head with his arms and hands.

"What was **that** for?!" Kankuro shouted at them.

"Come on, stop hiding your head!" Temari said to him as Sakura and TenTen pulled his arms off of his head.

All of the girl's smiled widely when they saw wolf-ears on Kankuro's head.

They started giggling, "Aw, it's so cute!"

Kankuro's face turned red. "Was that the purpose of chasing me this whole time?!"

"Yep!" Temari said, giggling.

Kankuro, his face still red, sighed. "Why did you want to see if I had ears exactly?"

"Because it's so cute!!" Hinata said, smiling.

"How exactly did you get those wolf-ears anyway?" Temari asked.

"Remember when I went missing for those two weeks?" Kankuro asked, getting really annoying. "Experiments were preformed on me to see if wolf-ears would help me in battle."

The girl's suddenly felt bad for attacking Kankuro like that.

"When it failed, and since they couldn't be removed, I had to wear the hat. What's so cute about it anyway?"

"I'm sorry Kankuro…I didn't know." Temari said, looking at the ground.

Kankuro sighed. "You didn't know…it's alright."

Sakura and Hinata also looked at the ground, embarrassed.

Ino giggled a little. "It's cute because it's on you. You're not the kind of person who seems like the type to like wolf-ears."

"I don't like these things!" Kankuro shouted.

"Then why didn't you try to cut them off?" Ino asked.

"Hey, she's right!" TenTen said.

Kankuro blushed again.

"So, why didn't you try to cut them off?" Temari asked.

Kankuro mumbled something no one could hear.

"What was that?"

"It's for my night job." Kankuro sighed.

"Which is…?" Sakura pushed this matter on further.

Kankuro made sure nobody else was listening before he said, "Male stripper."

"Kankuro!" Temari shouted at him, blushing. "That's disturbing!" She went over to a nearby wall and started hitting her head on it.

The other girl's, though, said, "That's so cool!"

"The wolf-ears make you look really cute while you do your job too!" Hinata said.

"Will you give us a free show?" TenTen asked, smiling.

"TenTen, you're married." Hinata said, shocked.

"The rule is: look, don't touch." TenTen said, sticking out her tongue. "Come on, Kankuro. It's no fun celebrating Hinata's bachelorette party without a male stripper!"

Temari's mouth hung open in shock. "You're not serious! We could hire someone else, not my brother!"

"But he has wolf-ears!" Ino said.

Temari sighed. "I'm not gonna win this one."

~~Later that night~~

Temari was in her room, surfing the Internet while the other girls were out in the living watching Kankuro. She couldn't stopped blushing because of her friends, and younger brother. She couldn't believe that Kankuro would've willingly taken up a "profession" like that…but she was glad that her friends were enjoying it.

Suddenly Temari got an IM from Gaara, who was right upstairs.

_What's going down there?_

Temari didn't know how to respond at first, but just responded…

_You don't want to know…trust me._

It took a minute for Gaara to respond, but finally said…

_It sounds like someone's putting on a "show" in the living room._

Temari coughed and typed back…

_Yeah, that's pretty much what's going on._

Temari heard someone walking down the stairs and shook her head; she knew what was about to happen.

"KANKURO!!!!" Gaara shouted from the living room.

Temari laughed, she knew his face must've been completely red.

When Gaara was back upstairs, he said…

_You couldn't have bothered telling me who it was?!_

Temari continued laughing as she responded…

_You didn't give me anytime TO tell you._

Gaara logged off of the IM thing and left Temari to surfing the Internet again. After too long, Temari shut off her computer and the girl's walked into her room, sitting down on Temari's bed.

"No good?" Temari asked, laughing.

"Gaara walked down in the middle of it." Hinata said, disappointed.

"After that, Kankuro was too mortified to continue." TenTen said.

Temari laughed. "Thanks to me."

"Huh?" Everyone else asked.

"I was talking to Gaara on the Internet." Temari continued laughing. "Marvelous thing, the Internet."

"Hey, that's not fair!!" They shouted.

"Ha-ha!" Temari stuck out her tongue. "Besides, the mission was complete the moment we got his hat off of his head, it didn't matter."

"Hinata might've changed her mind about her husband." Ino said. "She might've wanted a man who can—"

"Okay, I don't need to hear anymore!"

Hinata crossed her arms over her chest. "He was actually pretty good at his job."

Sakura and TenTen nodded. "Yeah, he was."

Temari's shoulders slumped. "We're getting all of you back to the Leaf Village tomorrow so that I don't have to worry about anymore 'shows' in my house!"

The girls all laughed.

"By the way, all of you owe me five hundred bucks." Temari said, sticking her tongue out. "I told you he'd have some form of ears under his hat."

The others sighed and handed Temari five hundred bucks each.

"Hurray! Okay, now that I have the money, I can go visit Shikamaru!"

"Hold on! Was this all just a scheme to get money? Was Kankuro in on it?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Of course not! Besides, I paid for the entire party."

The others shrugged and crawled into their cots that Temari had brought out for them. When they were all asleep, Temari walked upstairs and gave her brothers each six hundred dollars.

"Thanks for playing along." Temari said, walking back downstairs and to her room.

Kankuro took off his fake wolf-ears put them back in a drawer before going to sleep. Gaara sighed and continued to surf the Internet.

Temari put the money in a drawer and went to sleep for the night, satisfied. _Well, they did owe me…_

~~The End~~


End file.
